Drable SiBum : Colour of Life
by geelovekorea
Summary: drable gaje of sibum. siwon yang bisa melihat hal-hal tak umum bertemu 'sosok' dengan kibum. bagaimana kehidupan mereka? just a little romance. not a horror story. i even dont like it. SiBum. drable. YAOI. BL. DLDR. failure romance. failure humor. mind to review?


Drable SiBum : Colour of Life

.

Main Cast :

SiBum (Choi Siwon Super Junior x Kim Kibum Super Junior)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure humor

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Wonnie."

Namja tampan kelas tiga Senior High School tengah duduk di kelas dengan tenang. Kelas yang selalu ramai terlihat lengang. Ujian sedang berlangsung dan tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Tapi Siwon tidak bisa mengerjakannya dengan tenang. Ada 'sesuatu' mengganggu konsetrasinya.

"Wonnie, jangan mengacuhkanku. Mana yang lebih penting? Aku atau ujian?" Kesal sebuah suara yang terdengar Siwon. Segala sesuatu terjadi tapi tidak berhasil dan itu membuat 'nya' kesal. Yah, 'sesuatu' yang mengganggu Siwon adalah 'dia'.

"Tentu saja ujian ini." Jawab Siwon tak kalah kesal dalam hati. Namanya Kim Kibum atau Bummie. Namja manis yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Sosok namja cantik yang seandainya bisa, pasti jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi itu mustahil karena dia hantu.

Pertama kali Siwon melihatnya tengah melayang dikelasnya. Siwon yang terbiasa, tidak terkejut. Siwon lahir dengan kemampuan supranatural. Tapi kali ini sedikit menimbul masalah. Karena Kibum selalu ingin tahu tentang Siwon. Selalu mengikuti Siwon selama di sekolah bahkan ke kamar mandi.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, menurut Siwon tingkah Kibum semakin aneh. Buktinya, dia mengganggunya yang tengah ujian matematika. Padahal Kibum tahu kalau Siwon tak sepandai Kibum. Jadi butuh perhatian ekstra untuk menyelesaikan ujiannya.

"Okay. If you choose that. Take this." Tiba-tiba Kibum menjentikkan jarinya dan beberapa alat tulis Siwon bergerak. Bahkan ada beberapa sudah berdiri tegak. Seolah-olah ditarik oleh sesuatu. Siwon menatap horor ke arah alat tulis dan Kibum.

"Stop that Bummie. We're in class. Nanti mereka melihatnya."

"Untuk apa pedulikan Bummie? Wonnie memilih ujian daripada Bummie. Bummie kan sudah tidak mengganggu Wonnie. Bummie akan bermain sendiri. Bummie hanya pinjam barang-barang ini. Biar tidak bosan." Siwon semakin membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari bibir merah yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu. "Good luck for the test, Wonnie."

Siwon tentu saja semakin tidak fokus dengan ujiannya. Pikirannya terbagi. Menyelesaikan ujian secepatnya atau menghentikan Kibum yang mulai bertingkah aneh. Terlebih beberapa alat tulis itu mulai berderik. Membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya menoleh ke arahnya meski hanya sesaat, takut dengan songsaenim killer yang tengah mengawasi mereka.

Siwon semakin terkejut melihat salah satu alat tulisnya tidak menyentuh meja alias melayang. Siwon dengan panik segera meraihnya. Membuat temannya menatap heran. Siwon hanya tertawa masam. Tak sampai disitu, tak lama lainnya menyusul meninggalkan meja. Siwon semakin panik. Sebaliknya dengan Kibum. Dia menyeringai. Kibum belum menyerah dan berhenti sampai itu saja.

Grek.

"Songsaenim. Maaf, saya tidak enak badan. Ijin ke ruang kesehatan. Saya ikut ujian susulan saja." Siwon berdiri dan memohon ijin tepat saat kursi Siwon mulai terangkat dari permukaan tanah. Siwon menelan ludah kasar. Wajah pucat dan peluh Siwon membuat Jang songsaenim kiler menyetujuinya.

Kibum semakin menyeringai lebar melihatnya.

"Akhirnya. Disini lebih baik daripada harus di kelas kan, Wonnie?"

"Ya, aku sedang ujian. Tak bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku? Kalau aku tidak langsung berdiri, tentu orang-orang akan semakin takut melihat kursiku melayang. Aargh." Siwon kesal. Sedari tadi sudah menahan kesal pada sosok hantu manis itu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Choi-ssi?"

Karena kesal, Siwon tanpa sadar berteriak padahal biasanya Siwon hanya berkomunikasi dalam hati atau berbisik karena tidak ada yang bisa melihat Kibum. Siwon tak ingin dianggap gila kalau ketahuan berbicara sendiri di depan publik.

"A-ah, anniyo Suster Lim. Hanya berlatih untuk drama penilaian ujian bahasa. Mianhe membuatmu terkejut." Siwon mengusap kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bingung mencari alasan pada suster Lim yang tengah jaga di ruang kesehatan. Kibum lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil.

"Kajja. Come here. Berbaring disini." Kibum menepuk-nepuk ranjang kosong yang ada disana.

"Geez. Sebetulnya apa yang kau inginkan sih Bummie? Kau sudah cukup mengacaukan hariku. Sekarang apa lagi?"

Meskipun Siwon sangat kesal dengan Kibum tapi dia tetap mengkuti keinginan Kibum. Awalnya Siwon hanya duduk, kemudian Kibum dorong untuk berbaring. Menimbulkan suara decitan keras. Setelahnya Kibum pun ikut berbaring di sebelah Siwon. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang kokoh Siwon.

Siwon yang akhirnya menyadari keinginan Kibum pun hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Yah, dia akhirnya tahu kalau Kibum menginginkan sedikit perhatiannya karena memang akhir-akhir ini dia agak sibuk dengan segudang kegiatannya mengingat dia sudah kelas tiga. Sehingga membuat Siwon mau tak mau sedikit mengabaikan Kibum. Padahal semenjak awal pertemuan mereka, tak pernah sedetikpun Siwon mengabaikan Kibum. Perasaan bersalah sedikit menyusup di hatinya. Mengusap lembut punggung kecil Kibum sembari sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Kibum dengan sayang. Karena tak bisa dipungkiri, kehadiran Kibum membuat hidupnya sedikit berwarna dan bermakna.

Suasana tenang dan sejuk ditambah dengan posisinya yang nyaman. Berbaring di ranjang dengan 'seseorang' dalam dekapannya yang entah kenapa merasa hangat membuat kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Matanya yang tadi masih terjaga penuh mulai meredup. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyibak tirai yang menutupi ranjang.

"Choi Siwon-ssi, kalau ingin tidur jangan di sekolah. Lebih baik kau kerjakan ujian yang tadi tertunda sekarang daripada kau membuang waktumu untuk bermalas-malasan." Tegur Jang songsaenim saat mendapati Siwon nyaris tertidur.

Geez. Sepertinya warna yang diberikan Kibum benar-benar terasa.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, Gee muncul lagi dengan cerita drable gaje. Karena drable jadi harap maklum kalo singkat dan tanpa alur. Namanya juga singkat. Kaya sekilat info. Kekeke. Kali ini bawa cast SiBum soalnya habis liat fanvideo SiBum jadi kangen Kibum oppa. *curcol

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengXiumin.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
